Heroes and Villains
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Six weeks have passed since Belle banished Rumplestiltskin from Storybrooke. He's returned with a trio of villainous comrades set on destroying the town. Belle finds out she's pregnant and it might be the only thing that can save him from being completely eclipsed by darkness. It picks up after 4x11. [Reposting of a different story that's now a onexshot]


**Heroes and Villains**

**A/AN: This story started out as multi chapter fic, but I took it down because I decided I wanted to focus solely on Rumbelle. I made an Outlaw Queen one shot dealing with Regina's pregnancy but that's as far as I'm going with that concept. I decided to turn this story into a long one shot. I left some of the scenes intact, but I won't be going in the direction that I first intended with this. I also have so many stories I must finish, but I wanted to finish this for my readers. **

**Six Weeks Later**

Belle Gold sat in Granny's Diner nursing an iced tea while she turned the page in her latest novel-a non romantic one at that. It had been over six weeks since she'd seen her _ex-husband _and to say she didn't miss him was an understatement. The truth was she was still hopelessly in love with him, but she refused to talk about it. The name _Rumplestiltskin _or _Mr. Gold _were never uttered in her presence, but she knew people liked to talk. She lived in the mansion up until three weeks after his departure. Ruby was the one to suggest moving back into the library, but Belle still made sure the place was kept clean even though she wasn't living there.

The pawnshop hadn't been opened since the day he'd left, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Being there was worse than being at home because it reeked of his presence. She kept the dagger in a box hidden underneath her bed in the library apartment. When she thought of him too much, she would take it out and remind herself of who he _really _was. She'd received a few mysterious phone calls that she never answered after his departure. Two unanswered voice mails remained on her phone that she knew were from him. She knew that completely forgetting about him was best for her. She'd lost her way, and she needed to find it.

It seemed like Storybrooke had a hard time separating their roles. She was just the _Dark One's _wife according to most except the _few _people who really knew her. She smiled when Ruby plopped down in the booth in front of her.

"What's up Belles?" the wolf girl smiled, reaching out a freshly manicured nail to touch her skin.

"Oh you know just reading and drinking an iced tea…" Belle shrugged, sipping on mostly melted ice. Ruby pulled the book from her grasp, laying it gently beside her.

"No you're moping _again…_You need a girl's night out and as soon as my shift ends, we're going out. No excuses." Ruby warned squeezing her arm lightly.

"But-" but Ruby shook her head fiercely at the beauty's retort.

"You're going out and that's final. Be back at the diner around seven. I'll fix you up." Ruby winked, before sidestepping around the beauty. Belle sighed pushing her tea glass aside. The thought of "going out" did sound appealing. She needed to "mingle" and meet more people her age or that were like her. Since the curse had been broken, she hadn't had a real life outside of Rumplestiltskin. She was either finding a way to bring him back to her from Never Land, then back from the dead, and away from Zelena's clutches. She'd even spent the entire time trying to get back to him after being locked in Regina's tower but now she felt purposeless without him. She hated to admit it but her whole life revolved around him. Belle took a deep breath, picking up the book and making her way out of the diner. She needed to open the library, and she sighed when she looked at her watch and realized it was ten minutes past eight. She was late again.

~X~

Belle tried to ignore the sharp pains in her stomach and the frequent trips to the bathroom. She'd politely excused herself three times during reading circle time with Mary Margret's class. Concern flashed in the school teacher's eyes after her third trip to the bathroom. After story time, the children picked out books to take with them and that's when she quietly cornered Belle.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mary Margret inquired, genuinely concerned for the beauty.

"I'm fine…I just feel a bit feverish." Belle supplied calmly, gathering up a few misplaced books and placing them on the cart to reshelf.

"Are you late?" she inquired in a soft whisper to the beauty causing her to drop the books.

"Excuse me?" Belle queried perturbed by the other woman's question.

"Let me put this in plainer terms…Have you missed your period?" Mary Margret continued causing Belle's head to ache from the unwelcome question. She never really paid attention to her cycles, and they'd never used protection after their nuptials. She tried to recount her last menstrual cycle but her brain felt foggy.

"I can't recall my last cycle now that you mention it…"Belle recalled, her hands feeling clammy at the prospects of what this all could mean. Mary Margret sensed Belle's unease and patted her back softly.

"It could just be stress." she reassured her, but Belle knew deep down that things weren't ever that simple with them. She could blame it on stress all she wanted but deep down she knew that she was carrying the _dark one's _child inside of her.

~X~

After closing up the library, Belle made a trip to Clark's Grocery and bought every single brand of home pregnancy tests that she could find. The dwarf gave her a quizzical glance but didn't say anything as he rang up her purchases.

"Not a word of this! Do you understand!?" Belle warned the dwarf in her most threatening voice before grabbing the bag and making her way back to the apartment. She read the directions before peeing on four of the sticks to utilize her confirmation. After a torturous minute of waiting, all four pregnancy tests confirmed her suspicions. She was going to be a _mother. _

_~X~_

When Belle didn't show back up at the diner at seven, Ruby went looking for her. She knocked lightly on the apartment door waiting for the beauty to answer, but she got no response. She growled lowly, trying to remember where her friend left the spare key. Ruby plucked the key from its hiding space and jammed it in the lock. The room was dark. Ruby flipped the switch, surprised to see Belle huddled up on the couch. She walked towards her friend who was snoring faintly. She touched her forehead noting she was slightly feverish. The beauty moaned in her sleep.

"_Rumple…Rumple…You can't stay here…You're no good for me." _she muttered causing Ruby to step back as her best friend's gaze contorted painfully.

"_You need to go away and never come back…leave Storybrooke…never come back." she mumbled, tears streaming down her face. _

Ruby shook Belle gently waking her up from her dream. Belle stared at her with wide eyes before setting up on the couch. "Did I oversleep?" she mumbled straightening out her t-shirt.

"Yeah but it's okay…I decided to come over and check on you when you didn't show. You were having a nightmare." Ruby supplied brushing ringlets of curl from her eyes.

"Today has been an overly stressful for me Ruby. When I'm stressed out, I dream of the night I sent him away. You know as much as I hate to admit it I'm _still _in love with him." Belle sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I know and it will take time to heal and one day perhaps you can move on and settle down with someone halfway normal." Ruby replied rubbing the beauty's back consolingly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my life is going to be _normal_ ever again." Belle sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"And why's that?" Ruby inquired sitting beside her.

"Because I'm pregnant…" Belle admitted, choking out a sob. Ruby grabbed her friend holding onto her tightly. She decided not to delve into further detail, opting to hold her instead. Girl's night would just have to be spent here instead, and she would stay here all night if she had to.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin sat in the back of Cruella's 1974 Panther DeVille. The engine was too loud and it upset his nerves. Who was he kidding? He hadn't been stable in over six weeks since he'd left this wretched town. Not being able to use magic had taken its toll on him, and he wondered how his son ever made it so long without any.

After he'd been banished from the town, he'd hitchhiked all the way to New York and found himself holed up in Neal's old apartment. He was surprised his boy's stuff hadn't been thrown out from being gone so long. The roof leaked and it smelled of stagnant water. He'd found about two thousand dollars in his sock drawer which was pocket change compared to the wealth he had in Storybrooke. He used most of the money to stay in the apartment, convincing the landlord to give him a break on the rent from the crappy living conditions.

After six weeks of being left desolate he'd found Ursula and then Cruella who'd came to this world through a portal just like Ingrid. They were on their way back to Storybrooke to reunite with Maleficent who was still trapped under the library. Ursula was confident that she could break the spell that would keep anyone who'd left Storybrooke from ever returning. The thought of having his magic back thrilled him to the core. He gripped his cane when Cruella brought her "scrap heap" to a screeching halt in front of the town line.

"Ursula darling work your magic." Cruella grinned evilly to her accomplice who smirked confidently. The dark skinned woman opened the car door and walked towards the town line, stopping once she sensed the barrier blocking their entrance. Rumplestiltskin watched gleefully as she raised her hands into the air, pushing towards the town line. He could sense when the barrier fell, his magical senses tingling. Ursula had gathered just enough magic from the area around her to break the spell.

"Good work dearie." he complimented Ursula, satisfied with that his plan was a success so far. Cruella smashed the gas pedal, as they headed for Storybrooke. His thoughts drifted towards the beauty who'd forced him over the town line all those weeks ago, a look of betrayal marring her face. The only thing he wanted to do was find her and beg for her forgiveness, but he wouldn't. He was too proud to admit his mistakes and this time he truly was the villain. He was certain that nothing could change him but it didn't matter. He would _have _all he desired soon enough.

**~X~**

It was the weekend, and Belle was feeling much better despite her current circumstances. She and Ruby had decided to go out that night to take her mind off things. She put on a strapless blue dress that Ruby had picked out. It reminded her of her "Lacey" days and her thoughts drifted to Rumple and what he would think of it. She quickly placed those thoughts in the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on them. This dress wasn't meant for Rumple.

Ruby came out of the bathroom wearing a short red dress. She was placing in a diamond stud while sporting strappy red heels.

"Ruby I'm just not so sure about this dress…I think it's a bit much for a pregnant woman." Belle scoffed taking in her scantly clad apparel.

"Loosen up Belles…Tonight is the night to forget all your troubles and loosen up. Maybe you'll even meet a nice guy." she winked causing Belle to roll her eyes as they walked out the door. Belle wrapped her jacket tightly around her as Ruby drove them to the Rabbit Hole.

It wasn't her choice of establishments, but Ruby had insisted. She did enjoy a good game of pool, but Rumple had loathed the place. She hadn't been there since her "Lacey" days. Perhaps there was a bit of the barfly left inside of her. When Belle and Ruby entered the loud bar, they noticed Leroy sitting on a stool with four of his brothers downing shots.

She noticed Sneezy eye her knowingly, so she turned her head quickly. Ruby walked over to the bar to talk to Leroy while Belle found herself wandering towards the pool table. She noticed the short haired man who'd broken into the library immediately, breaking up the balls.

"You're the man who broke in the library and tore up that perfectly good copy of Alice in Wonderland." Belle chided gaining his attention.

"And you're that cheeky librarian who's married to the dark one." he remarked making his first shot.

"Was married to the dark one." she corrected him firmly before picking up a stick. She made a clean shot, breaking up the balls.

"A pool player are you?" he inquired intrigued by the beauty's clean aim.

"I've played a few games in my life…" Belle shrugged waiting for him to make the next shot. She watched him send a striped yellow ball into the hole.

"The names Will Scarlet." he smiled faintly waiting for her to make the next shot.

"Belle French." she added, dropping the old moniker. If she was going to get along without Rumplestiltskin, then she was going to have to drop everything to do with him, starting with her last name.

They continued playing in companionable silence until he accidentally missed his last shot making her the winner of the game. "How about another?" Will offered, and she nodded as he set the balls back up.

Three games later, and she had won two and he one. She felt at ease around Will. He seemed like a decent guy, and he didn't treat her any differently just because she was once married to Rumplestiltskin. She scanned the bar for Ruby and was disappointed when she found out, she'd slipped away with a man named Alex.

"I think my best friend has forgotten all about me." Belle sighed dejectedly, noticing she'd left without her.

"Some girls night out." she muttered until Will moved in front of her.

"I can walk you home." he offered.

"I hate to trouble you with such nonsense." Belle sighed filling tears spring to her eyes.

"You did beat me at two out of three rounds of pool. I at least owe you that much since you won't let me buy you a drink." he remarked offering her his arm.

"Fine…I live at the library. You know where it is since you did break into it. I sort of forgot my key." the beauty bit her lip worriedly, and he just smirked.

"I did break in once, and I can do it again." he affirmed, picking a wire out of his pocket. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. The man who broke in the library was going to do it again but with her permission. She was certain Emma would get a kick out of this one.

~X~

"Are we going to find her or stay holed up in here all day?" Ursula complained referring to the cabin the three of them were currently hiding out in.

"Patience dearie…It's going to take accurate planning if we want to succeed." Rumplestiltskin admonished leaning against his gold tipped cane.

"I thought you already had this whole thing planned out." Cruella cut in, clearly irritated by the whole endeavor herself.

"Yeah Rumple…This better not have been a ploy just to get you back to your old stomping ground. We're here to see the author and demand he change our fates. We're not here to mingle and piddle with enacting useless revenge on a bunch of people you betrayed." Ursula warned with a sharpened gaze.

Rumplestiltskin felt his eyebrow twitch and his temper rise at their impulsiveness, but he wouldn't allow himself to crack under the pressure. He needed them as much as they needed him to make the plan work.

"We will go free Maleficent when the town goes to sleep which should be in just a few hours. The town tends to be heavily guarded during the day, and I can't have us running into any of the _heroes. _We have to be careful." he cautioned, his gaze sharpening, silencing them from questioning him any further.

"It seems like you've gone soft Rumple...Is the Dark One really that afraid of a few so called heroes?" Ursula taunted, a smirk gracing her lips.

"She has a point darling...The all powerful Rumplestiltskin really has fallen off his pedestal." Cruella teased taking a long sip of her gin. They didn't notice his eyebrow twitch angrily until they were both being held in the air, gasping for breath. Ursula positioned her hand in the air to loosen his magic. She fell to the ground and snapped her fingers, freeing Cruella.

"Remember this Rumplestiltskin...We are not pawns in your little game. Some of us are far older and wiser than you. I know all the tricks of your trade, and I will use them against you if you threaten me again. You work for us now as far as I'm concerned." Ursula bared her teeth at him before a large tentacle wrapped around his throat.

"Good point dearie..." Rumplestiltskin choked out before she let him go causing him to fall in a heap.

"Let's go Cruella." Ursula remarked before they disappeared in a fog of emerald smoke.

Rumplestiltskin picked himself off the ground. He pulled himself into a chair, regaining his composure, "Well I guess if you're not going to heed my warning, then I need to make sure I'm one step ahead of you." he said to himself before smoking away in a crimson haze.

~X~

"Thank you for taking me home. Would you like to come inside?" Belle offered the knave averting her gaze shyly. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well a nice spot of tea does sound refreshing." he supplied, noting the smile she curved when he mentioned tea.

"Well come inside then." the beauty smiled, turning on the light switch of the small furnished apartment. Will took a seat on the small loveseat, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. He hadn't been in the presence of another woman in a long time.

"I hope earl gray is satisfactory to your tastes." she said in her rich musical voice.

"It's perfect." he commended after taking his first sip. An uncomfortable silence followed until she decided to break it, "So I know that your one of Robin's "Merry men" but what brings you to Storybrooke?" she inquired curiously.

"A bit of bad luck I suppose. I lost my true love and our land was destroyed by a deadly magical object." Will said, completly surprised by his admittance. He felt her softly touch his shoulder causing him to flinch from the contact.

"I'm sorry." she said softly squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Well I've lost my true love too. I found out he loved his power more than me. I may have been a bit harsh in his dealings with me, but he _doesn't _love me. He loves his power, and I want to be chosen. I'm sorry you probably didn't want to hear all that." Belle scolded herself, biting her lip uncomfortably.

"No worries love...It's nice to have someone to talk to that won't judge you for your transgressions." he said before finishing the rest of his tea.

"Thank you Will. I had a nice time with you." Belle smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Same to you Belle and maybe you can husstle me again sometime." he winked before she punched his shoulder playfully, rippling with musical laughter. He liked the way she smiled at his quips and the serenity she emitted. He wondered if she could help him find Anastasia. Perhaps he could help her some way in return.

~X~

"Are you sure this is the place darling?" Cruella inquired to her accomplice standing inside the darkened library.

"I'm certain...I can sense her magic here but there's something keeping me from her. I'm going to need your help to break it." Ursula retorted, and Cruella nodded as she took her hand. They combined their energies, breaking the barrier that was keeping Maleficent inside.

"It shouldn't be much longer now." Ursula announced proudly whisking them away to the inner dungeon she resided in. A haunting apparition cornered them hissing angrily.

"Chill out Mal...We're going to get you out of here." Ursula returned pulling an enchanted mirror from her pocket and holding it in front of Maleficent. Black smoke surrounded her, transforming her into her true form.

"It's good to have you back darling. We come bearing gifts." Cruella smirked, snapping her fingers. In an instant a staff with a dragon sitting atop it appeared.

"What a relief it is to be free of this place after being imprisoned for so long. You have no idea what I've been through dears." Maleficent lamented as she took the staff from Cruella.

"You can tell us all about it later Mal. Let's get out of here." Ursula commanded before transporting them back to the cabin.

"Where did he go!?" inquired Ursula angrily storming through the cabin.

"Where did who go?" Maleficent questioned the pair who were scanning the room puzzledly.

"Rumplestiltskin..." Ursula growled angrily, breaking an expensive vase and lamp with one of her tentacles.

"My dears we don't need Rumple's help, he would only get in the way. We are a much more powerful force without him." Maleficent grinned draping her arms around their shoulders.

"It looks like the Queen's of Darkness are back in business." Cruella cackled, rubbing her hands together sinisterly.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin snarled his nose at the Evil Queen's vault. He could sense its strong magical aura emitting deep within the vault among Regina's other concoctions and enchantments. It had a distinct flavor and taste of its own-the sweetest of all magic he thought. He pushed back the barrier with a bit of grit because he was out of practice, but he knew his power would return eventually. He opened the door, scouring the halls until he found it. He smirked when he found the star patterned drum.

"My plan may have failed once but it won't fail again." he respired cradling his precious treasure gingerly.

"We have one more stop to make." he purred, disappearing in crimson haze, leaving his presence untraceable.

~X~

He watched the beauty snore softly in her trundle bed. He longed to slip in bed beside her and thread his fingers through her thick curls like old times but those times were gone. He sensed its presence immediately. He knew without a doubt that the dagger was hidden here in this room. He took a deep breath, pulling the chest that sealed the dagger from underneath her bed. He took a sharp breath before unfastening the clasp that held it shut. He picked up the heavy metail object hidden inside the cloth but when he touched the metal, he flinched back in pain. He cursed under his breath, flinging the dagger across the room. He noticed the beauty stirring from her sleep by his careless disturbance. He snapped his fingers, whisking himself away daggerless.

Belle ran her fingers through her hair warily, wiping sleep from her eyes. She turned on the bedside lamp, placing her feet on the floor. She gasped when she noticed the dagger a few feet from her bed. She picked it up, running her fingers over the worn edges. She could see a faint blood stain on the metal, reflected in the light. She trembled knowing immediately what had taken place. Rumplestiltskin was back.

There was no way she was going back to sleep knowing that Rumple had been in her room. In half an hour the sun would rise. She put on her walking shoes and made her way out the door. She needed to go for a walk.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin scoured every edge of his shop trying to find some sort of evidence as to why his dagger had rejected him, but he couldn't find anything. Part of him wanted to find his beloved and demand she tell him why but just as he was about to act upon those thoughts, he seen her walk by his shop and stop by the window. He watched her from the back room, taking in her frazzled appearance. She looked tired but her cheeks were still beautifully kissed by the rising sun. She looked extremely radiant for some reason this morning, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He thought of dispelling his presence until a man he'd never been acquainted with stopped in front of her. She smiled at him and laughed when he said something to her just like she would at one of his old quips. He couldn't make out their conversation but he wanted to do nothing more than crush the stranger's heart when he gave the beauty a quick hug and offered her his arm which she took. He watched them pass his shop, headed in the direction of Granny's Diner as they continued to converse jubilantly. He felt his heart fall at the relization that his Belle had moved on and that he would remain forever _unforgiven._

~X~

"Hello hussler." Will greeted the beauty who's face lit up when she noticed his presence.

"Will! You're up rather early!" She pointed out, but he shrugged.

"Well I thought I would head your direction and invite you to have breakfast with me. I realized that you have many books in your library, and I wanted to ask you a few questions. I have something I think you might can help me with." Will explained, and Belle smiled when he offered her his arm.

"I'll see what I can do." she complied causing the knave's face to light up when she offered to help him. It would take her mind off Rumple for the time being and would give her someone new to hang out with besides Ruby. They walked in the direction of Granny's unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

~X~

Belle sat adjacent to Will inside a booth at Granny's. She watched him shovel a syrupy bite of pancakes into his mouth. She sipped on her sweet tea opting to skip breakfast because of her weak stomach.

"So you said you needed my help with something?" she inquired breaking the silence. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Yes that...Well it's quite complicated really." he sighed, and Belle could sense his unease.

"Then tell me about it. It might make you feel better." she encouraged, resting her chin on both hands smiling radiantly at him. He sucked in a deep breath swearing that her smile put the moon and stars to shame.

"A long time ago I was a part of Robin's Merry Men. I sort of betrayed him after I stole an enchanted mirror from Maleficent's castle. The mirror could create a portal to another world. Me and my love Anastasia fled to a place called Wonderland. It wasn't the best of locations, but we were happy for awhile, but Anastasia grew complacent. She wasn't satisfied, and we were always thieving to get by. One day we crashed this royal ball, and Anastasia heard a rumor about some jewels. We decided to bust in later and take em. The Red king was enthralled by Anastasia and when he caught her stealing from him, he asked her to marry him instead of arresting her. She accepted his proposal and threw me out. A few months passed and after more thieving I was caught by the Queen of Hearts. She took my heart and made me apart of her brainless army until Alice rescued me. Yes the characters in our story are very real too. After many years apart and playing bandits with Alice, I came back here to Storybrooke until Alice needed me to help rescue her true love, Cyrus. Cyrus was a genie that Alice met. She wanted him to be free, so she never used her wishes until an evil sorcerer named Jafar made her. He wanted to use Cyrus to change the laws of magic. Anastasia was working with him, but she was his pawn. To shorten my tale, we ended up saving Wonderland. I got my heart back, and I forgave her. I lost her to death, but the healing waters brought her back to me. I forgave her, and she and I ruled Wonderland together peacefully until that bloody hat showed up. A crazed magician found it and was vacuuming up every magical creature in Wonderland including my beautiful Anastasia. I don't know what happened to him, but he escaped Wonderland with the hat after he hit the mother load. Since my Anastasia was gone I created myself a portal and came back here. I came back hoping I might find that hat here. I was hoping you might know where it is, so I could free my true love." he recounted painfully, and Belle knew exactly what hat he was talking about.

"That's quite a story Will. My ex-husband has many enchanted objects in his shop. We could go look and see if there's any sign of the hat." she suggested once she realized Will was clueless about the true owner of it. She was certain that if the hat wasn't with Rumple that it might be in his shop.

"Thank you Belle." Will sighed a bit of relief washing over his face. After he forked money over for the bill, they made their way to the entrance, surprised when Ruby came barging in, her hair in a dishevel. Belle walked right past the wolf girl, still angry at her for abandoning her the night before.

"Hey Belles where are you going!?" inquired Ruby completely oblivious to the fact that Belle was ignoring her.

"Oh you know just going to hang out with my new _friend _Will since you unceremoniously dumped me for some stranger last night." the beauty growled, her hormones raging now.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that Belles...I met this great guy but nothing happened. We just made out and talked all night. He's so intellectual." Ruby sighed like some hormonal teenage girl.

"Yes while leaving your _pregnant _friend to fend for herself! I thought I could depend on you Ruby!" Belle was yelling now, completely unaware that she'd just dispelled her secret to the entire diner. She wasn't sorry when Leroy dropped his coffee mug.

"Yes! Belle Gold is carrying the dark one's child inside of her! Tell the whole town for all I care!" she seethed storming out of the diner with Will on her heels. She wasn't aware that she was crying until two willowy arms wrapped themselves around her.

"There...There love." he whispered comfortingly, easing his hands down her trembling shoulders. She sucked in a deep breath before wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Will..." Belle bit her lip shamefully turning away, but he nudged her chin upwards to look at him.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of love. Let's get you home. We'll scour your husband's shop later." he suggested leading her back in the direction of the library. She was too tired to protest and realized a nap would do her some good. She needed a rest after all she'd been through.

~X~

Belle rubbed her tired eyes, letting out a loud yawn before emerging from her bed. She felt her heart plummet in her chest when she noticed him standing there in the darkened corner. The room was dark except for the light the single lamp provided. She must have slept way into the day.

"Sleep well dearie?" she heard the mocking tone in his voice as he emerged from the shadows. He looked haggard. Weeks spent without his magic had taken its toll on him. He looked much older and his hair was grayer.

"What do you want Rumple!?" she growled, highly irritated by his presence. She didn't want him here. It was too painful to even look at him.

"I want to talk and tell you my side of the story." he remarked keeping a safe distance from her.

"What side Rumple!? The fact that you lied about the dagger and haven't stopped since we've been together!? The fact that you're sorry about choosing power over me!?" she scoffed, hands trembling angrily.

"Yes..." he said softly catching her completely off guard.

"No...I won't accept your apology. I know that it was you who came to my room last night and tried to steal the dagger and that it was you who took the hat out of Regina's vault. You're the one who brought those Queens of Darkness here too aren't you? You knew that you couldn't get back into Storybrooke without their help. You must have promised them something hefty for them to agree to work for you. I'm not your blissfully ignorant wife anymore Rumple! I won't go along with this plan of yours either so don't even ask!" she seethed throwing her hand up, surprised when a blast of golden magic shot from it and straight through the glass window.

Rumplestiltskin rushed in front of her, shielding her body from the exploding glass. She was unaware that he was holding her. They pulled away awkwardly just like the time he'd caught her when she fell off his ladder back in the Dark Castle.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly. She stared at his unshaven face surprised by the power she'd just ejected from her hand.

"What was that?" she inquired fearfully looking him in the eyes awaiting an explanation.

"I don't know but it was pure raw power...The question is how do you have magic Belle?" he inquired, putting some distance between them.

"I don't unless..." she stopped as her hand gravitated towards her abdomen. He looked at her knowingly, his heart thrumming in his ears the entire time.

"Belle are you-" he gasped unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin I'm pregnant." she admitted as they stood there in uncomfortable silence. He said nothing as he removed the moonstone ring from his finger. He placed it on a gold chain that he'd conjured up. He handed the necklace to her.

"This will protect you both...I know you can't trust me, and I don't expect you to. Just protect yourselves." he said before disappearing in a crimson haze, leaving her feeling more empty than ever. She placed the moonstone around her neck, fingering it until she fell into a fitful sleep.

~X~

In the days that followed, Belle and Will scoured every edge of the pawnshop, trying to procure a remedy for bringing back his true love, but they'd come up empty handed every time. She should have known that Rumple would never keep something as powerful as the sorcerer's hat in his shop. She supposed that she was going to have to go to the deal maker himself in order to give Will his _happy _ending.

"Will I'm sorry, but I'm afraid what we're looking for isn't here, but I'm pretty sure I can locate it." the beauty supplied with tired eyes.

"I believe in you Belle. No one has ever helped me out as much as you have, and I would like to thank you for taking your time to help a conning thief." Will added, and she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you that I will help you find your happy ending." she assured him, and he half smiled tilting his head slightly.

You keep talking about my happy ending, but what about yours? Maybe there's something I can do to help you find yours." Will suggested, and she half smiled, feeling the tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm afraid that _isn't possible. _You see Rumple has already chosen to side with the Queen's of Darkness, and they've been reeking havoc on the town ever since. I haven't seen him have it out with anyone, but I know he's the mastermind behind this game. The villains all have a history with most of the heroes in this town, and I know if they had this gauntlet that they'd destroy everyone of us. It shows you a person's weakness and it led me right to Rumple's dagger when I found out he was using it to manipulate everyone. I sent him over the town line because he chose his power over me. He's always loved his power more than me." Belle sighed, showing Will the gauntlet. She hadn't let it out of her sight since the trio came to town.

"A person's weakness eh? Why don't you try it out on me then?" Will suggested curiously wanting to test her theory.

"Why would you want me to do that?" the beauty asked while scrunching her nose skeptically.

"Just do it." the knave commanded, and she sighed, putting it on her hand and pointing it toward him. She was surprised when it began to glow wildly, guiding itself towards one of his pockets.

Will removed a flask of whiskey from his pocket to show her. She took a deep breath at this puzzling matter, "I don't understand...Anastasia is your true love, so why would your _weakness _be whiskey? You love whiskey more than her?" Belle quizzed as he took a drink.

"Because this gauntlet leads you to a person's weakness. Anastasia is my strength, and my true love. My drinking problem is my weakness." he explained, and she felt her head spinning at this realization.

"This means that Rumple's power is his _weakness..._I pushed him away believing he loved his power more than me when really that wasn't the case at all." she sighed clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Then you know what you have to do then." Will remarked, and she nodded. She ran out of the shop not even bothering to take the gauntlet off her hand. The moon stone clacked against her milky white skin lightly. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as she was picked up forcefully by a magical force.

"Well...Well...If it isn't Rumple's wench or are you his wife now?" inquired the dark sorceress, currently gagging her. She looked deeply into the soulless eyes of Maleficent, followed by her lackeys.

"Give us the gauntlet darling, and we'll let you go." came the stark voice of Cruella with her hand outstretched.

"I won't let you hurt them!" the beauty choked out as the grip on her neck tightened.

"Come now don't be a fool now..." Ursula encouraged. Belle felt her vision begin to blur, but she was a hero. She would do the brave thing even if it meant her death.

"No..." she managed weakly, and she was surprised when a fiery blast of golden light erupted from her chest, knocking them backwards. Belle coughed hard as she grabbed her neck. She didn't have time to run away or react because one of Ursula's tentacles had wrapped around her torso.

"Mal she's worth more to us alive...She's the dark one's wife, and we both know Rumplestiltskin would pay any price for her." the sea witch laughed manically.

"I guess we found ourselves a hostage then." Maleficent smirked as the four of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

~X~

Belle wasn't sure how long she was locked up. She was bound and gagged most of the time unless one of three of them seen fit to let herself use the restroom or give her a scrap of something to eat. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer like this. The ropes they used were protective against magic, so she couldn't call out her beloved to come rescue her or use the magic their child wielded to free herself. The babe didn't like being constricted, and she was sick most of the time, throwing up as soon as she ate.

One day when she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness, she swore she seen her mother standing in front of her.

"Mamma?" Belle felt herself calling out weakly through the gag, her body becoming feverish from bottled up magic and dehydration.

"Belle...You must be strong...Don't let go of your happy ending when it's right within reach." her mother said softly. She wanted to ask her mother what she was talking about until she heard the doors to her prison burst open. She felt her bonds being untied and her gag being removed.

"Come now darling...There's a deal to be made." the woman with wolfish eyes remarked, guiding her into the light. The light blinded Belle, and she tried to shield her eyes.

She was magicked to the manor they'd spent their honeymoon in. She stared wide eyed at the line of heroes and villains. They were all divided like darkness and light. She noticed a few of the town's occupants standing with the villains: a few of the dwarfs and Merry Men must have decidied that being on the side of evil was much more beneficial than standing with the heroes. In the middle stood Rumplestiltskin. He hadn't picked a side it seemed. Their eyes met and all she wanted to do was run into his arms, but she couldn't. The drum stood at his feet, and she had a bad feeling about all of this.

"The author demands a price Rumplerstiltskin, and you're going to pay it for us or say goodbye to your beloved." Maleficent threatened, forcing the beauty to the ground. Belle stumbled as she was knocked to her knees.

"I'm willing to pay any price for her." he nodded solemnly, and she felt her heart wrench at his confession. She should have known all along that he loved her! Stupid gauntlet!

"Good now we're getting somewhere finally." Ursula snickered.

"Give it to us." Maleficent commanded, and Rumplestiltskin nodded, holding out his dagger. He must have went back to her apartment and got it while she was imprisoned. She noticed he was holding it while wearing a black glove, one that repealed magic she assumed.

"Don't do it Gold! It's a trap!" she heard Regina call out from the crowd, but he ignored the evil queen as he handed the source of his power over to the dark fairy.

Belle watched as she took it in her hands, her eyes widening in awe as its power seduced the evil sorceress.

"Now let's get this thing started shall we?" she inquired to Ursula who handed her the hat. Maleficent took the hat, waving the dagger over it as the magical sorcerers hat appeared in its place. Belle closed her eyes tightly so that she wouldn't be blinded by its power.

"Why do you need the dagger!?" demanded Emma Swan from the crowd, stepping bravely forward but even the savior's magic was no match for the dagger.

"Because the dagger is the price demanded to rewrite our destinies and by the time we're through dear, all of you will never have been born." Maleficent seethed as power crackled off of her sending Emma flying backwards.

When the stars appeared overhead, she heard Rumple scream in agonizing pain. She then realized that the power from the hat was stripping away his curse. She took a deep breath, crawling towards him.

"Stay away Belle...It's too dangerous." he hissed, but she ignored him. She was going to die anyway, so she might as well spend her last remaining moments with him. She pulled him into her arms weakly. He didn't fight her as he rested his forehead against hers, the power continuing to be sucked from his body.

"Rumple I'm so sorry about everything. I was wrong about the gauntlet. I thought that your weakness meant the thing you loved most, but I was wrong. I was so foolish-" but he shook his head, clenching his jaw in pain.

"It's no matter my Belle...I've realized over these past few days that you are enough and if I wasn't so foolish, then I would have never brought the Queens of Darkness here, and you and our child would be safe." he sighed, screaming in pain again.

"We can't fix everything, but I don't want to my last remaining moments with you to be spent in anger. I love you Rumplestiltskin, and I hope that we find each other in the next life." she declared, etching closer to his lips.

"I love you too my Belle..." he rasped. She pressed her lips against his in one final parting kiss. A golden light surrounded them, rattling the walls as she held onto him tightly. A sonic boom could be heard as a surge of raw power disintegrated the sorcerers hat. She could hear the shrill screams of all the villains as they were burnt to a crisp from the raw light magic.

Belle daringly opened her eyes to look at Rumplestiltskin. He stared back at her amazed. "What just happened?" he asked, moving back to look at her.

"I think I broke your curse." she whispered, touching his cheek lightly, relishing the feeling of warm skin.

He kissed her again but this time ravenously, like he was a thirsty man, and she was his brook. She ran his fingers through his hair as he held her face lovingly. They pulled apart reluctantly after an awkward cough. She blushed but didn't protest when he pulled her into his arms.

"What exactly happened?" Emma inquired, rubbing her aching temples.

"When Belle and Rumple kissed, the entire room shook. A blast of the purest light magic I've ever felt disintegrated all of the villains because the darkness inside of them couldn't handle the pressure and imploded. That's the best thing I can come up with anyway." Regina shrugged.

"Then why am I still here then? I'm a villain, and villains don't-" but Regina cut off her former teacher with a flourish of her hand.

"The magic didn't see you as a threat Rumple because you're still alive. The sacrifice you made for Belle makes you a hero." Regina answered the old sorcerer, a smile blooming on her lips.

"Belle..." Rumplestiltskin turned back to her, reverence in his eyes.

"Rumple..." she smiled, the color returning to her cheeks.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard shouts of joy and excitement and the thundering of feet. Belle turned around curiously as she watched the knave grab a blond woman wearing a red dress.

"Who's that?" Rumplestiltskin inquired to the beauty as he stood upright. She held onto him tentatively as they watched many happy reunions unfold.

"That's Will's true love Anastasia." Belle smiled happily, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"You mean you were never together?" he said quietly, his insecurities bubbling to the surface.

"Of course not...Will's just a friend. I was helping him find Anastasia but it looks like we both did. Let's go home Rumple." Belle sighed, intertwining her fingers through his.

"You want to go home together?" he asked rather surprised by her statement, and she nodded.

"Yes...I want us to start anew. We have a child to think about after all." she supplied, taking his hand and placing it over her abdomen. He felt the spark of magic and looked at her knowingly.

"The reason why I couldn't use the dagger was because of our child. It was protecting you with its magic." he said when the realization hit him.

"Our child has magic?" he blinked marveling at this revelation.

"Are you surprised Rumple? You were the dark one for over three centuries. Why does it puzzle you that our child would have magic?" she inquired, stifling back a giggle.

"Because-" but he wasn't able to comment because of the small crowd that had now surrounded them.

"You're pregnant?" Regina inquired to beauty, and she nodded.

"Your child also has magic then?" Emma asked, and Belle smiled glancing up at Rumple.

"Yes it seems that way." she said uncomfortably not used to all the attention.

"I guess I found my newest pupil then." Regina smiled which resulted in an argument between her and Emma over who would be the better teacher. Rumplestiltskin magicked them away before the argument could escalate any further.

"You still have magic..." Belle marveled as they stood back in their old Victorian home.

"Did you think I would loose all of my abilities with the curse broken? Most of my magic was self taught, so I still remember it." he explained, and she smiled leaning into him.

"So where do we go from here?" he queried when she didn't break the silence.

"We go forward together..." she whispered, and he smiled placing an erratic curl behind her ear, leaning into her small warm. He wrapped his arms around her, never willing to let her go again. They were the halves to each others whole. Rumplestiltskin knew that they would have to continue to fight for their true love but together they would. He remembered a fair maiden long ago who promised to go with him _forever. In _his heart he knew that it would be forever because she was worth more than any power he'd ever possess.

~X~

Belle gave birth to twins in the months that followed: a boy and a girl. They named their daughter Lucy, but Rumple was surprised when he gazed into his newborn son's eyes. It was like he was looking into the same eyes he'd looked into over three centuries ago but how was that possible?

"Baelfire..." he uttered the name of his dead son as he'd looked into the infant's eyes. He realized that even death couldn't separate him from the one's he loved. Tears spilled over his lashes as he realized his son had been reborn. He'd been given a second chance.

Belle squeezed his hand while smiling lovingly at him, "What should we call him?" she asked her husband.

"Baelfire...His name shall be Baelfire." he whispered not caring to explain the rest to her. He knew that his deceased son's soul now rested in the body of this tiny babe. This time he would be the father their children deserved and with Belle by his side, he wasn't sure there was much he couldn't do.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Sorry I didn't go the original route with "Heroes and Villains" but this just seemed more fitting. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
